


Big and Brave [Kei Tsukishima/Reader]

by violetcities17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters are in college, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Manga & Anime, Nudity, Perspective shifts, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sex, Swearing, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, some spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcities17/pseuds/violetcities17
Summary: There’s someone Kei Tsukishima has wanted to see for a while, and one night, out of the blue, he is asked to help her with a problem. He may not have been the one she expected to come to her rescue, but by the end of the night, both of them will realize that everything has happened that way for a reason.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Big and Brave [Kei Tsukishima/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic I wrote for a friend that I changed some things around in. The idea is that all the characters mentioned attend the same college, and the POV alternates between yours and Tsuki's. The plot is also based off of a creepy experience I had while house-sitting, lol. I had a lot of fun trying new stylistic things in this story, and I hope you enjoy it!

Part 1 - (y/n)

“Guys… I think the place I’m house-sitting at is haunted,” I typed shakily into my phone.

“Why?” Kenma replied quickly, always someone I could rely on when I needed a quick text back.

“I keep hearing all these weird noises, and I could have sworn the last one sounded like a voice!”

“Spooky,” Tetsuro joined in. “Better watch out, (y/n)!”

“I’m serious!” I insisted. “I’m really freaked out! Just look at these dolls they have on one of their shelves. These things are definitely possessed. Would you want them staring at you in the house you have to be in for a week? WOULD YOU?”

I snapped a quick shot of the tattered cloth dolls from as great a distance away from them as I could, then fired it off in the group text.

“Ew, wtf?” Kenma typed out.

“Oh, those do kind of scream ‘demons,’ don’t they?” Tetsuro admitted.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at what I witnessed then.

“FUCK!” I hammered out on my keys.

“What happened now?” Kenma asked.

“Omg, I shit you not, five seconds after I sent that picture, one of the dolls FELL OFF the shelf,” I said. “There’s no way that could have just happened with how far back it was on there.”

“Do you think taking their picture pissed them off? Huh, maybe that’s what activates the curse,” Tetsuro teased, and I could picture the toothy grin I was sure he had on his face so clearly.

“WOULD YOU STOP IT, TETSURO?” I insisted, to which Tetsuro replied with nothing but the smiling devil emoji.

“Maybe you should let the family know their house is haunted and peace out,” Kenma suggested.

“I’d love to, Kenma, but if I were them, I’d be pretty bummed if my housesitter just up and abandoned my home while I was on the other side of the country.”

“Well, it’s been nice knowing you, (y/n). R.I.P.” Tetsuro tacked on, just to be an asshole.

I could yell at him longer, but I could feel a chill crawl up my back as I looked around the corner at the dolls again, and my solitude in the house - or potential lack thereof - was beginning to make the walls feel like they were closing in around me.

“Guys, I’m sorry to even ask, but… could one of you maybe come over here and keep me company for a while?” I ventured. “I really don’t feel good about being alone right now.”

“Uh, I can’t. Shoyo and I have plans tonight,” Kenma answered quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at my phone. “Why do you think Shoyo wasn’t included in this group text, Kenma? Do you think my best friend and I don’t talk or something? I know he’s out of town!”

“Yes… As I’m about to be,” he persisted.

“Fine, be that way,” I said, unamused. “Tetsurooo? I’d really owe you one.”

“Hm, I’ll have to think about that,” he replied. I sent him a row of crying faces in the hopes of appeasing him, and thankfully, that seemed to work. “Haha! Yes, of course I’ll be your knight in shining armor. I’ve just got a few things I need to finish up at home, so give me like a half hour and I’ll head over, yeah?”

“A HALF HOUR?” I complained out loud.

The dolls could easily come alive and kill me in the time it would take him to arrive, so it almost defeated the purpose, but the idea of Tetsuro Kuroo, the babe of my friend group, coming to my rescue was already making my chest feel fluttery, so I went with the reply that was less likely to drive him away.

“Thank you SO much. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Seconded,” Kenma chimed in, and I rolled my eyes.

“Anytime, guys,” he said with a winking emoji. “I’ll see you soon, (y/n).”

“Okay. Bye for now. I’m gonna finish up the household chores before then, so I’ll talk to you later, Kenma!”

“Alright. Hope everything goes okay,” he said, and my phone went quiet.

I locked the screen and held it to my chest, smiling to myself. Not only was I going to have someone to keep me safe from any unwanted spirits, but it would be the first time in a long while I would be able to spend some time alone with Tetsuro.

I had been nurturing a crush on him for the past couple of weeks. Some time after I decided that my long-held crush on Kei Tsukishima, my fellow-first year at the college we attended and mutual friend of ours, was hopeless, I had started paying more attention to how sweet Tetsuro was. He could always make me laugh, and he immediately jumped to the aid of anyone who needed it, and those qualities and more had made me realize that I really wouldn’t mind being the object of his affection. Now, with these new feelings sprouted, he and I would have a space all to ourselves, with no one to bother us all night.

I went to the bathroom to smooth away any out of place hairs and throw on some eyeliner, mascara, and a rosy pink lipstick. I already liked the outfit I was wearing, a long-sleeved black top with some lace at the low neckline and a cute pair of ripped skinny jeans. I took a moment to thank what must have been my psychic intuition, because I was also wearing my favorite set of shimmering blue lingerie underneath it all. It didn’t necessarily need to make an appearance in Tetsuro’s presence tonight, but it never hurt to be prepared for anything. Once I felt appropriately dolled up, I walked to the living room, sat just far enough down on the couch to hide the dolls from view, and waited for Tetsuro’s arrival.

After an hour and fifteen minutes had passed, I was significantly worried. I had already sent Tetsuro a few messages, none of which had received a response. I had even texted Kenma to see if he’d heard from his best friend, but perhaps Kenma was really fleeing the city, because he wasn’t responding either. The sense of dread from before began to creep back in full force.

I had half a mind to drive over to Tetsuro’s place myself just to make sure everything was okay, but just as I was getting ready to act on that impulse, I heard a knock on the front door.

 _Thank goodness_ , I thought to myself, breathing a sigh and taking a second to compose myself before rising and walking over.

“Hey, yoooouuuu,” I said gleefully as I swung the door open, but my elongated greeting was brought to an abrupt stop as I found myself looking up at someone who was definitely not Tetsuro. “Kei?”

Part 2 - Tsukki

“Come on, dude, you’ve got to help me out,” Tetsuro insisted.

“I don’t have to do anything,” I scoffed.

“She’s expecting someone to be there for her. Are you really just going to abandon a friend in need?”

“Don’t try to guilt-trip me. You’re the one who made the commitment, not me.”

“I know, but I forgot all about this report, and if I don’t get it done by tonight, I’m fucking dead.”

“Wow, the star college boy spacing on an important assignment? For shame,” I jeered. “You’d think by your junior year, you’d have your shit together.”

“Hey, I don’t want to hear it, Four Eyes,” Tetsuro warned. “What exactly do you have to do tonight that’s better than helping a gorgeous woman through a trying time, huh? Don’t pretend your interest wasn’t piqued as soon as I dropped (y/n)’s name.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, pain in the ass,” I sneered.

“Please, dude, I’ve caught you making eyes at her way too many times for you to try to fool me now.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“And you’re gonna give in anyway, so you might as well do it now,” Tetsuro said with finality.

I sighed louder than I needed to, pinching the bridge of my nose. I wasn’t one to complain about my problems, especially to someone like Tetsuro, but…

“She and I haven’t talked in a while,” I admitted. “I’m not sure I top the list of company she’d like to keep.”

“What did you do?” he chided.

“Nothing… that I can think of. I just don’t want to travel all that way to have to turn around and go home.”

“You know that’s not gonna happen. (y/n)’s not that kind of person, and I’ve never heard her speak a word against you. Just go. A perfect opportunity to amend for whatever wrong you may have done her, and a chance to impress her with that sunny personality of yours.”

“Eat shit,” I said, already knowing full well that I was going to give him the answer he wanted a second later.

In truth, I missed her. I was never good at feelings, but there had been things I’d wanted to say to her, moves I’d tried to psych myself up into making, and then, all of sudden, she was just gone. Not seeing or talking to her for so long had bothered me more than I thought it would, though I guess I hadn’t expected her to disappear like that in the first place. Was spending a whole night defending someone from ghosts that didn’t exist my idea of a good time? No, but for her, somehow I thought I could manage. I just hoped Tetsuro was right.

Part 3 - (y/n)

“Hey,” Kei replied simply.

“What are you doing here?”

“Tetsuro told me about what’s going on, and he had something come up, so he asked me to come over here instead,” he explained. “We both tried to call you, but we couldn’t get through. Do you make a habit out of not answering your phone when you’re expecting company?”

“No, I’ve had my phone on me this whole time!” I argued and pulled it out of my pocket to look at the screen, which was free of any notifications. I turned it around and shoved it up toward his face. “See, look! Nothing.”

“You want to take another look?” Kei asked as he glanced at it.

I brought it back to my level just in time to see multiple missed calls and text messages pop up on the screen one after another.

“What the hell? I guess service must have cut out or something. Sorry.”

“No use worrying about it now,” Kei replied, then cocked an eyebrow at me. “So, would you prefer I keep watch for ghosts from out here, or are you planning to turn me away?”

“Of course not. Come in,” I grumbled, stepping to the side to let him pass me. “Now I know why it took so long for anyone to get here. I’m kind of surprised you came all this way when you live so far.”

“Well, as you know, Tetsuro isn’t one to give up easily when he wants something. After a while, it wasn’t worth the trouble of arguing with him.”

He turned to look at me then, and his eyes lingered. His gaze felt critical, and it made me self-conscious.

“What?” I asked defensively.

“What are you so dressed up for?”

I felt my face grow hot. No one had been supposed to bear witness to my efforts except the man I’d meant them for.

“Uh, nothing,” I dismissed. “Is there something wrong with me just wanting to look nice for me?”

Kei seemed to think over his response for a second, then turned away from me. “No.”

I breathed a small sigh of relief at the ease of the drop in subject. I really didn’t need him having any sensitive information under his belt that he could bring up to our friends later. He and I were friends too, even with the distance I had put between us in an effort to get over him, but I could never seem to get a good handle on what Kei was thinking, so I would rather not risk anything.

He angled his head toward me again, and this time, he had a familiar, mocking look in his eyes.

“So, my understanding of the situation is that you need someone to dry your eyes for you, because you talked yourself into believing that a pair of dolls is haunted?”

I clicked my tongue at him. “Kei, I don’t need your sass, okay? I don’t need you to believe me, I just need you to protect me. Also, even if they’re not possessed, they’re creepy as fuck. They might weird you out too!”

“Would you like to test that theory?” he taunted.

I gulped but led him into the room that housed them. The one that had fallen was still resting on the floor, as I’d had no desire to touch it. Kei looked unconcerned as he picked it up from the ground and stared into its beady eyes. I hung behind him, clinging to the back of his jacket instinctively as I peered around him.

“Kei, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” I advised.

“I’m still standing, aren’t I?” he smirked down at me. “No scratches on me, no creepy voices. Just an old, dirty doll.”

“Do you see how far back the other one is on the shelf, though?” I pointed. “How did this one just shoot forward and fall like that?”

“Was this one leaning at all before?” he inquired as he lazily waved the doll in his hand from side to side.

“I don’t know,” I snipped back. “I tried to spend as little time looking at them as I could, truthfully.”

“Look at how far this other one is to the edge,” Kei observed. “If the one that fell had been just as close to the right side and leaning over even a little bit, it could have fallen, bounced off this box next to the shelf, and slid forward. If you weren’t looking right when it happened, you might have just assumed it flew off the top on its own.”

“I suppose,” I admitted, letting my hold on his jacket fall away.

“See? There’s always a rational explanation if you’re even sort of willing to look for it,” Kei said matter-of-factly as he set the doll back in its rightful place.

A sound from the kitchen sent me springing back to his side, gripping tightly to his hand this time. When we both looked in the direction of the sound, we saw a door inside that room slowly swinging open. I let out a loud whimper and felt tears pooling at the corners of my eyes.

“Wait here,” Kei instructed, moving in the direction of the door, but I clung to his hand even tighter.

“No! You’re not gonna leave me alone here! I’m not gonna leave you alone in there!”

“Could you not be difficult?” he asked, but gave up quickly when I didn’t waver. “Fine. Have it your way, then.”

“Oh! Take this!” I said as I shoved a bat into his hand that I had noted in the corner of the room the other day.

Kei rolled his eyes a little bit, but didn’t protest. He walked himself and I slowly into the kitchen, angling himself so he could peer around the fridge at the open door. It didn’t take long before he was finished with his inspection.

“I found your problem. See how chewed up the latch is on this door?” he asked, closing the door and tugging it open without even turning the knob. “This opens up to the backyard, and since it’s in such a sorry state, a light breeze would probably be enough to blow it open. I’m sure that’s all it was.”

“Oh,” I blinked. “Still, isn’t it weird that all this creepy stuff started going on all at once?”

“Stranger things have happened,” he brushed me off.

“Kei. That doesn’t mean it’s not bizarre. It would be nice if you could confirm that I’m not crazy.”

“Please. You’re a long way from convincing me of that,” he jeered, causing my eyes to narrow. “By the way, do you still need this, or can I have it back?”

He raised our still-intertwined hands between the two of us. I quickly tore my hand away, avoiding his gaze.

“No, I’m okay now,” I mumbled.

“Well, I suppose if that’s true, I should take off, right?”

“What?” I snapped my head up to meet his gaze. “Surely you don’t think you’re going to spend two seconds here and then leave me all alone?”

“I thought you said you needed someone here to protect you. I’ve now shown you there’s nothing you need to be protected from. Wouldn’t that mean my job is done?”

“Another scary thing could happen a minute after you walk out that door! Then, I won’t have anyone I can turn to, and I’ll be even worse off than I was at the start, because it’s only getting later and darker.” He scowled at me, so I felt the need to push the issue further. “Come on, all you’re gonna do if you leave right now is sit on a train for a long ass time anyway. Would you really rather do that than hang out with me for a little while?”

He already looked tapped out on my bullshit, but eventually, he sighed, resigned himself, then walked over to the couch, taking a seat at one end and looking up at me expectantly.

“Are you coming or not?”

I seated myself beside him. We spent the better portion of the evening watching videos online. I hadn’t known it before, but Kei was about as big a nerd as me when it came to videogames, so he made no objections when I suggested watching Let’s Plays of some newer games. I also talked him into showing me some of the music he had been listening to lately. He was a pop-punk fan, and by the end of the evening, I had a whole playlist of songs from his selection made on my phone.

It was lucky that we had some common interests to occupy our time with, because in truth, I wasn’t completely sure how to talk with him. In addition to my own conflicting feelings about him, he seemed a little bit off the whole night. The most I got out of him was one or two soft smiles, but other than that, he seemed very distracted, like he was somewhere far away in his mind. I mustered up the courage to ask him once about what was wrong, but when he gave a brief “nothing” with no further elaboration, I became scared.

I didn’t feel quite comfortable enough to dispel such heavy worries onto him, but the first places I went to in my head were that I must either be boring him, or he must not really even like me as a friend and only came out of a sense of obligation. I tried to push the thoughts away, but my insecure habit of dreaming up the worst reasoning behind things was a hard one to kick. I couldn’t really think of a better explanation for why he’d be acting the way he was. He’d always been a little stand-offish, but I couldn’t remember it ever being quite like this. There was an energy in the room that I just couldn’t quite put my finger on.

No matter what he was feeling, though, he did make sure he did what he came there to do. Every bump or small noise that got me reeling, Kei was able to explain away quickly. When it started to get late, I was filled with dread by the idea of him leaving. A large part of me wanted to ask him to stay, but I fought the impulse, telling myself that I should leave him be and that I could make it through the night on my own. As luck would have it, though, the universe knew just the thing to tip me over the edge.

Just as I was seeing Kei out the door, there was a loud clatter from the direction of the bedroom I’d been put up in. All of the color immediately drained from my face, and I looked at Kei without the ability to force any words from my lips. Even he seemed a tad shaken by the sudden commotion, so when he moved to investigate, he was the one to pick up the bat from the corner. He made his way carefully and quietly, pushing the door open slowly and going into the room weapon-first. When I peered into the room from behind him, I saw that a banner had fallen from the wall along with several figurines that had been resting atop the dresser underneath it.

“What the hell is going on?” I whispered frantically.

Once again, Kei had the situation quickly assessed. “The hooks holding this thing up just gave out, and it brought a couple of the figures down on its way. You might want to tell these people to do something about the fact that their house is falling apart.”

When I still didn’t look convinced, he did a quick sweep of the rest of the room and the closet attached to it to appease me.

“Everything’s fine,” he reiterated upon completion, then started to head for the bedroom door.

“Kei, is there any way you could stay here tonight? If one more thing happens, I really think I’m gonna lose it.”

“What?” he asked, his tone exasperated as he turned to face me again.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but it would really make me feel better, and then you wouldn’t have to take the train back home so late either.”

Kei heaved a sigh, furrowing his brow. “Don’t you think I’ve already spent plenty of time making you feel better?”

I deflated almost instantly. I’d suspected that he didn’t want to be there, but hearing the words from his mouth still felt like a stab in the chest.

“Nevermind. Sorry I asked,” I replied shortly.

“I mean, let’s be honest here, (y/n). Was this ever really about you being scared?”

“Um, yeah. What else would it be about?” I asked indignantly.

“Well, if you remember, I wasn’t your first choice to come here tonight, and when you showed up at your door looking… the way you do, the message was pretty clear.”

I crossed my arms as I tried to avoid meeting his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Just as I thought. You don’t have a very good poker face,” he smirked, “but anyway, I’d rather not hang around and be forced to think about the fact that I’m the company you had to settle for.”

“Kei,” my eyes widened. “No one had to settle.”

He shrugged. “This is the first time we’ve spoken in weeks, and Tetsuro had to be the one to make it happen.”

I stood there, unsure of what to say. He was right of course, but he didn’t understand why.

He was the one to break the silence first. “So, anyway, you’ll have to excuse me if I’m not convinced.”

He tried to head for the door again, and desperation flooded my chest. “Kei, I’m glad it was you who came tonight, really. Tetsuro’s great, but all he probably would have done is make things worse, honestly. He likes to make fun and joke around, but you actually made me feel better about everything. You knew exactly what to say whenever I got scared, and that’s what I really needed. I did want someone to be here for me tonight, and you turned out to be the perfect person for that.”

Kei remained dubious. “Tell yourself what you want.”

“You’re not listening to me,” I protested. I could feel myself starting to lose my temper. “Look, I’m sorry if I haven’t been the best about keeping in touch lately, but I’ve had a lot going on, and in case you failed to notice, reaching out goes both ways. You weren’t my first call tonight, true, but you don’t believe in this kind of stuff, so if it had occurred to me to call you, I probably would have figured it wouldn’t do me any good to ask for your help. Lesson learned, though, okay? I don’t really know what else you want from me.”

I tried to stop ranting, but quickly realized that I had passed the point of no return. “And so what if I got a little dressed up because I thought Tetsuro was coming over? That doesn’t really give you any reason to be an asshole.”

“Oh, so now, I’m an asshole?” he bristled. “I didn’t realize traveling nearly an hour to get here and keeping your superstitions in check all night equated to me being an asshole, but okay. Got it.”

“Well, why did you do that if it was going to be such a chore for you? I know you. You’re not one to do things you don’t want to do, even if you’ve got someone as relentless as Tetsuro pestering you, and I also know you’re not a mean guy, so why are you being like this?”

“I’m really done talking about this, (y/n).”

“Well, I’m not. Something’s pissing you off, so what is it? Are you jealous or something?”

I had mostly meant for it to be a jab, some useless blow to his ego used because I couldn’t think of anything better, but this was the first thing I’d said that really seemed to get to him. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes, momentarily interrupting the irritation that had inhabited them.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he tried to brush it off, but I had seen it.

“Kei, Is that what it is?” I asked, incredulous as I took a couple of experimental steps toward him.

“What is it gonna take to get you to stop talking?” he grumbled, his cheeks coloring a bit as I got closer.

“An answer would be a good place to start.”

“Does it even matter what my answer is?” he sighed. “You seem to have made up your mind.”

“Kei,” I said, standing right in front of him now. “I mean this in the nicest way possible, but where have you been the last year that we’ve known each other? If you’d been paying attention at all, it would be clear that you’ve never been my second choice.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, shifting nervously under my gaze.

“If you still don’t know, then I guess I’ll have to show you,” I said, and I decided that in that moment to abandon all fear, because from what I was hearing, we’d both been waiting long enough.

I grabbed the front of his jacket in my hands, pulled him down to my level, and pressed my lips to his. He was stiff with surprise for a second, but it didn’t take long for him to kiss me back. He pulled me in closer, and I was almost caught off guard by how much passion he put into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him connect his lips to mine over and over again. I guided him over to the bed slowly, tipping him over the edge when we reached it so he fell onto his back. I settled myself atop him, enjoying the closeness between us. He pulled away for air, his face properly blushing now, and I pressed my forehead to his.

“I’ve always liked you, you idiot,” I breathed. “If there was ever a moment where that wavered, it’s only because I thought there wasn’t a chance you’d want me back.”

“I guess that makes you pretty dense too,” he proclaimed. “Seriously. You really weren’t tipped off by-”

“Shhh,” I hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. “I don’t want to argue anymore. At least for tonight, can we agree on that? At least for tonight, can’t you just be sweet to me?”

He made a face at me, but he didn’t bicker further. Instead, he took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table, sliding mine off my nose afterward to do the same. Then, he lifted his hands to place them on either side of my face.

“Come here, then,” he whispered, and he pulled me down, sealing his lips to mine once again.

Part 4 - Tsukki

Of course I was jealous. How could I not be? The thought of her wanting someone else… I could only imagine that would be enough to drive anyone crazy.

I couldn’t believe how good she tasted. One kiss, and I was hooked like I’d never been before. My mind boggled at the fact that I’d never had the courage to act on my feelings, and yet, she wanted me anyway. _She wanted me back._ I wanted to tell her how happy that made me, but how do you even begin to explain happiness that you’ve never felt before, that you weren’t sure even existed in the realm of possibility for you? I hoped I’d be able to find the words someday, though. I held her tightly, some subconscious part of me worried that she would fade and slip away from me if I didn’t keep her safely in my grasp.

My feelings for her had hit me so fast and hard that it had been terrifying. It had scared me stiff and silent, needlessly so, it turned out. I guessed I would have to beat myself up about that later, though. All I wanted to do right now was get lost in her, to be sweet to her like she’d asked.

She moved her hips against mine, and we both moaned into the kiss. I slid my tongue past her lips, flicking it against hers. My hands moved up and down her sides, grabbing here and there, wanting to feel every curve of her body. She moved her hips again, and I felt a surge of heat go through me. I sighed as she began to do it again and again, grinding against me rhythmically. My dick started to press into the front of my jeans as I hardened up, longing to be inside her.

My fingers slid under her shirt, roaming the smooth skin of her hips, her sides, her back. I opened my eyes and tugged at the fabric, seeking confirmation to keep going. She looked back at me, smiling as she lifted herself up and did the work for me. She pulled her shirt up and off her shoulders. She was wearing a blue bra that made her tits look fantastic, and I had to bite my lip to stifle a groan. She giggled, rubbing a thumb over my cheek affectionately as she leaned back down and buried her face in my neck.

She kissed my skin gently, gliding her tongue over my jawline, and this time, I couldn’t help but moan. She was still keeping up the pace of her hips, making my dick fill up more and more. My hands moved briskly over her ass, then snaked under her jeans so I could grab it firmly. Her jeans were tight, but there was just enough space there for me to make my way in. I made sure that nothing I did hindered her movements, moving my hands in time with the rock of her hips that was making me feel so good. She busied her hands with unzipping my jacket, moving quickly onto the buttons of my shirt and sliding her hands in and over my skin.

“Kei,” she whispered in my ear, and it sent a ripple of electricity down my spine.

I raised my hands back up, pushing her bra up and fondling her breasts, feeling her nipples harden up under my palms. Once they were nice and sensitive, I circled them with my fingers, making her whine. It was a sweet sound, and I smiled in response. We kept up like that for a while, until she was panting and my head was leaning back as I groaned. I didn’t think I would last much longer if we kept up like this, and finishing inside of her as she tightened around my cock seemed like a much more appealing option than the alternative.

I stopped the flow of her hips, letting her tilt upwards as I undid her button and zipper. She climbed off of me to remove them fully, and I set to work on my own pants. Once we were both ready, she straddled me again, looking down at me with a new, beautiful glint in her eyes.

“Oh, fuck,” she purred as I prodded her entrance with the head of my dick, lining myself up.

I looked her deep in her eyes as I lowered her onto me inch by inch, both of our mouths falling open in ecstacy. She was so wet, some of her juices already having dripped down the insides of her thighs, so I met no resistance. I fought the urge to start pounding up into her immediately, ensuring that she was completely comfortable and letting her choose her own time to start riding me. And when she did...

“God, (y/n), yes,” I breathed.

It was nearly impossible to stay quiet with the feeling of her tight space around me. She rolled her hips back in a sharp curve, my hips slamming up to meet hers. I moved my hand between her legs, letting my thumb caress her clit. She was moaning, and her chest was flushing, but I wanted to know without a shadow of a doubt that she felt as good as she possibly could. My free hand moved back to her breasts, alternating between the two, kneading them roughly.

I bucked up into her, searching for her sweet spot. I knew I had found it by the way she gasped and dug her nails into me.

“Oh, yeah, Kei, right there. That’s it,” she cried out.

I slammed into her tight core, quickening my movements all while making sure not to lose the spot that was making her toes curl. She pulled her hands up, interlacing her fingers with my hand that still rested on her chest. I squeezed back tightly as I watched her.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” I had meant to keep the thought to myself, but it slipped past my lips. But she was, she really was, and I decided that I didn’t mind telling her so. “You feel so fucking good, gorgeous.”

I watched her body shiver as she tipped over the edge. I moaned loudly as I felt her clench around me. Her muscles contracted tightly, trying to coax me there too, but I hadn’t had enough of her yet. I let her ride out her bliss atop me, then I pulled her top half down, winding my hands into her hair as I fucked her from a new angle. I brought my lips to hers for maybe the hundredth time that night, enjoying the breathy kiss.

“Oh my god,” she whined into my lips, purposefully tightening her sensitive pussy around my length and watching me bite my lip and let my eyes flutter closed in response.

“Fuck, (y/n), keep going,” I gasped, tightening my grip on her, maybe even tight enough to leave a couple bruises if I was lucky. She was someone I would be happy to leave my mark on.

My movements got more spastic, sensation building up with each drag of my dick in and out of her. Eventually, I couldn’t hold myself back any longer. I felt myself twitch inside her and cum hard into her sopping wet core. She kissed me anywhere she could reach as she let me finish filling her up with my seed. It felt so perfect. She was so perfect. She sat up to look at me, giving me a smile that I couldn’t help but return as we both tried to catch our breath, any bumps in the night long since forgotten by the both of us.

Part 5 - (y/n)

“When did you know?” I asked.

We were lying next to each other on the bed under the covers, our fingers folded together between us.

“Pretty soon after we met,” Kei answered, raising his arm to look at his hand in mine. “We have Shoyo to thank in a way, I guess. He kept finding ways to insert you into our conversations. He said he thought I was just your type.”

“Of course he did,” I laughed. “I do kind of have a weakness for blondes with glasses.”

“The one gift my crappy vision has given me,” Kei joked. “Anyway, I dismissed him at first, but before I even realized what was happening, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. It was kind of annoying for a while.”

“Is that why you didn’t act like you liked me? Because you were annoyed?”

“No, it didn’t take very long for me to decide I didn’t mind. It’s just…” he sighed, trying to force out the things that still scared him a little. “I didn’t know what to do. You were so beautiful, and I’m just-”

“You stop right there,” I commanded, shooting him a warning glance.

“Well, it’s true,” he shrugged. “I thought that if you were going to fall for anyone, it wouldn't be me, and when I finally decided that I wanted to try anyway, it seemed like I was too late. Then, when I came here tonight and saw that you might have wanted Tetsuro, it was all just a little too much to handle.”

“Kei, I never would have even considered him if I had known about you. Being with you now, I honestly can’t imagine it any other way.”

Kei smiled softly, making my heart swell. “I’m glad.”

I held his hand a little tighter, keeping eye contact with him. “I’m sorry I didn’t reach out to you for so long. I thought I was doing what was best for me and giving myself the time I needed to get over you, but it wasn’t fair to just ghost you like that.”

“You don’t have to worry,” he assured. “Now that I know, that makes a lot of sense. I’m sorry for the way I acted before and for holding back what I was really feeling. It seems like we both have things we wish we could have done differently.”

“Well, let’s decide here and now to not let that happen again, then,” I said, shifting over onto my side to face him. “Let’s promise to only be big and brave when it comes to each other, just like we were tonight. Even if what we want to say is scary, we say it. We let ourselves feel everything and be open about it, because in the end, I think that will make us feel the best. What do you say?”

I held out my pinky finger to him, and he chuckled as he shook his head. “You’re cute.” He extended his hand to meet mine and curled our pinkies together. “Okay. Big and brave it is.”

I beamed at him, pulling him in to plant a kiss on his lips. He looked more content than I’d ever seen him before, and it made his eyes shine.

“Alright, well on the note of holding nothing back,” he continued, “what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?”

I pounced on him with enough force to knock the breath out of him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me in turn as I excitedly whispered my confirmations into his ear and held him as close as I could.


End file.
